(JinHyuk Ficlet) For You
by doublehj
Summary: "dan aku akan selalu ada disini untuk menemanimu, untuk menjadi pundakmu." -Kim Haejin. RnR?


Haejin memeluk lututnya memperhatikan para member Super Junior latihan dance untuk comeback mereka besok pagi. Ini mungkin sudah yang ke 9 kalinya mereka mengulang latihan mereka. Haejin menatap mereka dengan prihatin, sekarang sudah hampir pukul 3 pagi dan mereka belum juga menyelesaikan latihan mereka. Parahnya, jam 7 pagi nanti, mereka sudah harus memulai _schedule_ mereka, jadi mungkin waktu mereka untuk tidur hanya 3 atau 4 jam.

Ia menghela nafasnya, matanya tidak lepas dari Lee Hyukjae. Pria itu makin kurus saja, belakangan ini, karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan comeback mereka, Hyukjae jadi suka lupa makan, setelah pulang dari _schedule_ yang padat ia biasanya hanya memakan roti lalu langsung pergi tidur, dan besoknya ia harus memulai aktifitas lagi.

Haejin bisa mati khawatir kalau begini.

"_Eonni_," Jiseon, kekasih Sungmin mendekat kearahnya. Gadis itu terlihat sama khawatirnya dengan Haejin. Bukan hanya mereka sebenarnya, Gihyun, Nari dan juga Juna juga sama khawatirnya seperti mereka. Haejin menoleh kearah Jiseon yang terus memperhatikan para member. "Hm?"

"Aku khawatir dengan mereka."

Jiseon menjawab dengan datar, namun matanya menunjukan bahwa ia benar – benar khawatir dengan mereka. Haejin mengangguk.

"Cih, Star Museum. Star Museum apanya? Star Torturer lebih cocok." Juna yang mendengar perkataan Jiseon langsung ngedumel, kekasih Heechul itu memang memiliki mulut yang sama pedasnya dengan Heechul. Haejin hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Juna. Sebenarnya ia merasa berterima kasih dengan Juna. Walaupun Heechul masih menjalankan wajib militernya, ia tetap datang disaat – saat seperti ini, bahkan ia rela meluangkan waktunya sampai lewat tengah malam seperti ini—walaupun terkadang kerjaannya hanya menggoda manusia – manusia yang sedang berpacaran disini.

Mereka semua menoleh saat para member berteriak dengan keras, para member langsung merebahkan diri dilantai. Gihyun menghela nafasnya, "akhirnya.."

Teriakan para member langsung memenuhi ruang latihan dance begitu mereka menyelesaikan latihan mereka.

"Aku tidak dapat merasakan betisku lagiii!"

"Aku dehidrasi, dehidrasi! Siapapun tolong ambilkan aku minuuummm."

"Pinggangku encok!"

"Terima kasih, Tuhan, kau telah mengijinkan kami menyelesaikan latihan ini!" (oh, tentu saja itu adalah si relijius Siwon-_-)

"Astaga, aku butuh nafas buatan! Hhh."

Para _yeojachingu_ langsung membagikan air putih dingin untuk para member, lalu menghampiri kekasihnya masing – masing. Sementara para jomblo (ditambah Juna) mojok dengan ngenesnya.

Haejin berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae yang tergeletak(?) tanpa suara dilantai, ia menutup kedua matanya, wajahnya dipenuhi oleh peluh. Haejin duduk disebelah Hyukjae dan membelai pipi kirinya pelan, lalu ia mengelap keringat Hyukjae dengan tangannya, seperti seorang ibu yang tengah mengurus anaknya setelah bermain gila – gilaan.

"Haejin-ah." Hyukjae berbisik, ia meletakan kepalanya di paha Haejin, tangan Haejin otomatis lalu memainkan rambut Hyukjae yang sedikit basah karena keringat. "Hm?" Haejin menggumam sembari menatap mata Hyukjae yang… sayu. Ia pasti kelelahan sekali.

"Aku lelah."

Haejin harus menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Haejin menarik nafas sebelum menjawab. "Aku tahu."

Ia melanjutkan, "kau tahu? Kau akan selalu lelah."

Hyukjae menatap Haejin, mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung. "Dan aku akan selalu ada disini untuk menemanimu, menjadi pundakmu."

"Kau akan selalu memiliki pundak ini, untuk menopangmu." Haejin tersenyum, ia menepuk pundaknya pelan. Hyukjae membalas tersenyum, ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk disebelah Haejin, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundak Haejin. "Seperti ini?" tanya Hyukjae, ia tidak dapat menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya.

Begitu juga dengan sang gadis, ia mengangguk tanpa bisa mengendalikan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hah, kalau setiap hari seperti ini terus, bisa – bisa staminaku meningkat 10 kali lipat." Gurau Hyukjae. Haejin tertawa, "dasar bodoh."

"Hey, hey, semuanya!"

Juna berdiri dan menepukan tangannya, meminta perhatian dari mereka semua. Para member beserta _yeojachingu _menoleh menatap Juna. "_Oppadeul_, dan _dongsaengdeul_, karena kalian telah bekerja keras latihan untuk comeback kalian, sekarang giliran kami yang akan bekerja keras untuk menjadi penari latar kalian pada saat comeback nanti." Juna bergurau, membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Maksudku, untuk membangkitkan semangat kalian lagi." Ia memberikan senyum penuh arti, lalu menatap para _yeojachingu_. Oh, tentu saja mereka mengerti, mereka telah merencanakan ini dari 2 minggu yang lalu!

Juna tersenyum penuh arti lalu membuka mulutnya.

"_GIIRRRLLSSS_!"

Dan lampu ruangan latihan tiba – tiba mati. "Eh? Ada apa?" Siwon menaikan alisnya, kaget. "Loh, ini kenapa?" Shindong syok. "Mereka kemana?" Kangin panik mengetahui para kekasih menghilang. "Apa yang—"

KLIK!

Para _yeojachingu _sudah membentuk formasi didepan mereka. Semuanya hening, dan tiba – tiba Haejin maju kedepan, ia memposisikan tangannya yang memegang botol minum kosong didepan mulutnya.

"_Nossa, nossa, Assim você me mata_—HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Haejin tiba – tiba meledak ketika bernyanyi, yang mau tak mau membuat para member dan _yeojachingu _ikut tertawa. Ia geli melihat ekspresi cengo para member ditambah merasa malu setengah mati.

"_Ai se eu te pe go, ai, ai se eu te pe go_—pfthahahaha." Ia melanjutkan nyanyian diiringi dengan tawanya.

Kali ini gantian Juna yang maju kedepan.

"_Delícia, delícia,  
Assim você me mata.  
Ai se eu te pego  
Ai, ai se eu te pego_."

Musik dimulai, mereka langsung menari ala – ala Michael Telo dilagu ini. (kalo nggak tau buka aja SS5 Brazil yang pas mereka nyanyiin Ai Se Eu Te Pego) Para member tertawa mati – matian, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat sisi gila—sebenarnya sudah sangat sering, tapi untuk pertama kalinya mereka bernyanyi dan menari didepan para member.

Nari maju kedepan, pura – pura mengedipkan matanya pada Shindong sebelum ia mulai bernyanyi.

"_Sábado na balada  
A galera começou a dançar  
E passou a menina mais linda  
Tomei coragem e comecei a falar_, ya ampun ini memalukaaann!" ia memekik pelan sembari menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

Dan begitulah, mereka terus menyanyi dan menari sampai lagu selesai, tidak perduli dengan urat malu mereka lagi, yang penting para member bisa terhibur. Bahkan, ditengah – tengah lagu, Gihyun menirukan _octopus dance_nya Yesung, para member dan _yeojachingu _langsung tertawa keras. Gadis yang satu ini memang tidak pernah tahu malu, malah kekasihnya, Kyuhyun yang merasa malu dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

—

Haejin dan Hyukjae duduk berdampingan diatap gedung SM. Hyukjae masih sesekali menertawakan Haejin, dan Haejin mati – matian menahan malunya. "Harusnya kalian ikut kami menampilkan lagu ini di Brazil." Kata Hyukjae, ia berusaha menghentikan tawanya, namun tetap keluar ketika tanpa sengaja ia mengingat kejadian tadi lagi. "Diam kau," Haejin cemberut, namun ia tersenyum, entah ekspresi apa yang ada diwajah Haejin sekarang.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Haejin. Ia menarik nafas dalam – dalam. "Malam yang indah." Ujarnya. Haejin menggumam mengiyakan.

"Ah, aku belum berterima kasih padamu." Hyukjae tiba – tiba mengangkat kepalanya. Haejin menoleh, "berterima kasih? Untuk?" tanya Haejin. "Untuk pundakmu, dan karena kau mau mengerti keadaanku saat ini." Hyukjae menatap Haejin, sedetik kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin pada bibir Haejin yang terasa hangat. Haejin memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi geli diperutnya akibat ciuman Hyukjae. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melepaskannya.

Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Haejin, lalu kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak gadisnya. Haejin menarik nafas, lalu tersenyum – senyum sendiri, ia tak bisa mengontrol senyumannya sendiri. Sementara Hyukjae? Ia tersenyum licik, baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Hey, apa kau tahu semua kejadian disini direkam oleh CCTV?"

Haejin mengangguk, "aku tahu."

"Dan apa kau tahu semua kejadian yang terekam di CCTV disimpan?"

"Aku tahu, memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Apa kau tahu di ruang latihan banyak CCTV?"

"Aku tahu—APA?!"

-FIN.

**uh, hi. long time no posting here. im bored studying for my exams so i decided to make a story, and this is the result lol. and the tittle, it was from siwon's fansite and i like it soo... yeap. enjoy ^^**


End file.
